Travelers in Darkness
by Snamibog
Summary: A traveler makes his way through the perils of Drangliec. A lonely journey filled with danger and despair. Does he have to journey alone? Very rough draft. Please read and review.
1. Aldren

The land of Drangliec was very strange.

Degradation and decay seemed to permeate every facet of the land. Insane and hollowed undead guarded ramparts of long ruined fortresses. Great giants with armor from an age long ago issued silent challenges to travelers. Grotesque monsters filled the strange and alien locales, preying on anyone they set their sights upon.

With this intimidating gauntlet of challenges it was a wonder the accursed land had any visitors at all.

However, a foreign undead found his way to its decrepit gate. Lured here by an old woman in a strange land.

His name was Aldren.

A small man, merely five and a half feet tall, Aldren was surprisingly quick on his feet and very lean. He had short black hair and a well maintained beard. His skin was deeply tanned, and he carried himself with some trepidation. As it a danger might poke its head out, then try to murder him violently at any time.

Aldren was a warrior. He was sure of it. Though his thoughts evaded him at times and his memory was as decayed as the world around him, he was quite sure he was a fighting man or perhaps a soldier at some point. When he fought, he instinctively set his legs apart and settled into a stance low to the ground. When he took a hit, he almost never faltered.

He pillaged a broken sword and halfway decent leather armor from the hollows in a strange world of great trees, with undead travelers much like himself attacking him at every turn.

The forest was strange, to be sure. It was if it taught him how to fight again, to be on his toes in this hostile world.

_Perhaps the old women in their hut designed this as a trial for things to come?_

Leaving that purgatory, he found himself in a small ruined town called "Majula". On the verge of collapse from his journey, he rested there for a while. He acquainted himself with its inhabitants, none of whom seemed to actually be from Drangliec.

There was… The blacksmith Lenigrast, the sorrowful knight Saulden, a meek blacksmith named Maughlin, and… her.

A strange woman clothed in a green cloak. She seemed… foreign to everything around her. Pale unblemished skin, immaculately clean clothing, and…

She made him… Uncomfortable. It was if he had met her before, in another time.

She was actually the first person he had met there, everything she had said seemed prophetic and grim. She informed him of what he must do.

"Go on, and see the King. He who made Drangleic what it once was; he who peered at the essence of the soul. King Vendrick."

A chilling request, as he now knew what he had to face.

Aldren knew he had to press on.

Why?

He had no other choice, his mind was ailing him and his memories were fading fast.

He had to press on, or he would join the legions of mindless Hollows that now blocked his path.


	2. Heide's Tower of Flame

Heide was beautiful, Aldren decided, the sun seemed to always be setting in this place. Despite its massive moss covered knights blocking his path, he found peace in the gentle waves lapping at the base of the once grand ruins. The cathedral was his goal, whatever it was that these knights were so intent on protecting must be within it.

It took time to measure the reflexes of his opponents. Their massive weapons smashed into the ruins where they stood. In time, he found himself carving through the decrepit knights in no time at all.

As he approached his destination, he spotted something strange.

_Another traveler?_

The figure was far beyond him, and not on his path to the cathedral. Yet again, Aldren's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to divert from his path.

_Perhaps they're friendly?_

He gripped his broken sword tightly and steadied his movements. He didn't want to appear hostile however, so his lowered his weapon and parma. Just a bit, as he wanted to engage immediately if they weren't so friendly.

The figure was human, at least from where he was standing. They seemed to be gazing at the sun and completely ignored whatever else around them, Aldren couldn't make sense of it.

"Uh… Hello?" He had forgotten what his voice sounded like, it was almost grating on his ears. Like a gear in a contraption that had gathered too much grime from disuse.

The figure barely turned, and seemed to turn their gaze toward him. As they realized who was speaking, they turned around quickly… almost excitedly.

He could almost feel their smile as they waved happily.

_Well. That's a nice surprise._

He lowered his guard a bit more and walked closer.

The figure turned out to be a woman. She wore a strange white hood with black spots dotting its fabric. A black bolt of fur was wrapped around her shoulders, and a blue tunic embroidered with a white stag covered thick looking chainmail. Leather belts held the surcoat comfortably, warm looking brown boots and gloves covered their respective limbs.

"Oh, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it!"

She pushed her hood back, she had slightly tanned white skin. Her brown hair was in a loose bun with some resistant strands falling out of place, framing her fair face neatly.

She was surprisingly beautiful.

Her voice was almost musical to him, though it had a rough quality to it. A supreme air of confidence seemed to permeate from her. For a small instant, Aldren was put off by her friendliness.

"A fellow undead I see. Travelling alone in these dangerous lands?"

_She's… Undead too? I could barely tell._

Aldren stuffed his broken sword into the loop on his belt that served as his sheath.

He extended his hand, "Aldren."

She smiled toothily, she had an almost childlike excitement to her. Yet her mature and confident air made him wonder if it was an act.

She grasped his hand firmly, "Bethe. At your service!"

She released her hand and bowed with a small flourish. "I am a traveler, not unlike yourself! I am here for my share of the beasts that plague this land." She lowered her eyes for a moment and smiled seemingly to herself, "I have a proposition, if you'd be willing?"

_A moment after meeting her, and she wants something?_

He crossed his arms, and eyed her suspiciously. "I'm listening."

Her smile, almost unexpectedly, grew. "We're two undead in a land overflowing with danger. There's a cathedral to the east, I suspect you are heading there yourself? What do you say to a bit of… Jolly cooperation?"

Aldren had a feeling she had suppressed a chuckle when she said 'jolly cooperation'.

_She is willing to help, and I see no reason why we shouldn't help one another. We **are** heading in the same direction._

Aldren pondered this for a moment. Finally, eyeing her carefully, he nodded.

"Fantastic!" She grabbed his arm and nearly started skipping towards the cathedral, unwilling Aldren in hand.

_She is an odd one._ Aldren decided as he tried to slow his unwilling advance.


	3. The Old Dragonslayer

The pair pushed their way through the towering knights, Bethe wielding a claymore with surprising ease. True to her nature, Bethe was excitable even in battle. She gracefully danced with a sword that was easily taller than her, and smoothly dodged every slow assault that the ancient knights could muster.

After dispatching a final guardian, they arrived at the grand cathedral.

A thick mist covered the doorway, hiding the potential dangers inside. Bethe eyed the mist cautiously, displaying a rare case of her patience.

"I once met a traveler who spoke of what is inside," she explained, "we should be cautious."

Aldren nodded in agreement and pushed his way inside.

Their foe was intimidating to be sure.

A massive black armored knight, lithe and armed with a deadly spear that softly glowed with some unknown power. As if the knight was a loin waiting to pounce, he rushed forward. The pair just nearly dodged the spear, as they settled into their attack.

Aldren did as he always, a bull rush to get himself close enough to let the target be uncomfortable and dodge whatever attacks they assault him with.

Bethe held back for a moment, then also charged in to face the knight head on.

The knight swiped back and forth with his massive spear, his attention divided by the pair of travelers. He then seemed to ooze a dark power for a moment then leaped into the air, intent on repelling his two opponents.

Aldren was knocked flat on his back by the attack, and the knight then rushed forward with unimaginable speed and speared him through the leg.

Aldren screaming with agony, the knight withdrew his spear, eliciting more cries from his victim.

Suddenly, a fireball exploded on the knight's back.

Far behind the knight and Aldren, Bethe held a flame within her hand, grinning manically. The knight then ignored Aldren, reading himself for another charge.

Struggling, Aldren raised himself to his feet and sliced through the knight's leg. His broken sword's blunt end rending enough flesh to distract the knight long enough to leave him open for Bethe.

With a tremendous war cry that filled the room, Bethe slashed the chest of the black knight with her massive claymore. Sending the knight to the ground, drew up her massive sword and thrusted it into his helm.

The knight finally released his spear, and dissolved into nothing.

Aldren, limping from the pain, managed a smile. He felt the soul of the knight fill him, rejuvenating his spirit.

"That." Bethe started. "Was amazing!"

She whooped as she pumped her sword into the air.

_That **was** amazing._

Bethe breathed out, smile never waneing. Her eyes filled with concern when she saw the wound that Aldren had sustained.

"Not without a scratch I see." She smiled her toothy smile, "Here, let me help you."

The massive pain in his leg would not let Aldren walk, so Bethe took his arm and draped it around herself.

The light fading fast, Aldren did everything he could to stay awake. It was not enough, however, and he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness in a moment's flash.

When he finally did wake, he was laid on a bedroll next to a bonfire. His wound fully healed, he gazed around the room and saw no sign of Bethe.

He walked to the site of the battle with the knight, and there was a glowing message on the ground.

**"That was fun! Look for me in the Huntsman's Copse!"**

Bethe.

_She is an odd one._

Aldren smiled softly, the soul of the knight they had vanquished floating gently in his palm.

_I like her._ Aldren decided.


End file.
